It is well known in the art to cool a fuel pump which supplied fuel to an engine, for example, a marine engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,962 discloses a water cooled outboard motor engine ensuring that the fuel pumped by the fuel pump is not overheated. Specifically, a marine engine is water cooled and provided with a coolant delivery system for drawing water from a body of water in which the engine is operating, which circulates the water through a cooling jacket of the engine and discharges it back into the body of water. The cooling system includes a water inlet formed in a lower unit and permits water to be drawn through an inlet conduit by means of a water pump. The drawn water is delivered upwardly through a supply conduit that communicates with a cooling jacket. This coolant is circulated through the cooling jacket of engine and discharged through discharge conduit for return to the body of water.
US Publication 2004/0231648 discloses a watercraft engine fuel cooling system that cools a fuel vapor separator through a detachable heat exchanger. Fuel inside the vapor separator tank is kept at a predetermined temperature through the vapor separator cooling system. The vapor separator cooling system can include a detachable heat exchanger that is configured to be detachable from the vapor separator tank. When brought into thermal communication with the vapor separator tank, the heat exchanger transfers heat away from the vapor separator tank. The heat exchanger can use cooling water or other fluids for cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,410 discloses a water cooled electric fuel pump for a marine propulsion system. A cooling jacket is disposed about the fuel pump and is in sealed engagement with fuel pump to form a cooling chamber about the fuel pump. The cooling jacket has a water inlet for admitting cooling water to the cooling chamber.